Sandy and Jan Friendship
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Right after Rizzo left the sleepover, Sandy walked out thinking of Danny. Jan follows to talk with her. NO ROMANCE. NO!


**Alright so, this was supposedly in a story i made a year ago, but I stopped because I had a writer's block. Anyways, this is after Rizzo left the sleepover! Leave a positive review**

"I don't know what I ever saw in Danny Zuko..." Sandy says sadly trying to hold back tears as she sits down on Frenchy's bed. Rizzo just left the girls, climbed out the window and left with Kenickie in his crappy looking car.

"Don't sweat it honey," Marty said very busy, "you can have one of mine." She gives Sandy pictures of the guys she dated.

Sandy looks at them rather surprised. "Wow... There's so many of them... How do you keep up with them?"

"I'm a terrific pen pal!" Marty continues to write on a piece of pink paper, "hopelessly devoted to each and every one!"

Sandy asked pointing to the piece of pink paper. "Can I have some of that?"

Marty looked at her for a moment, and says, "sure..." She gives Sandy a piece of pink paper. Sandy was about to get up, but Marty shouts, "wait." And she took a perfume bottle, and sprit the scent onto the paper and Sandy gets up to leave the room.

A few minutes later, Jan gets up and was about to leave the room, and Frenchy asks, "where are you going?"

Jan turns to them and lied, "Uhhhh... To wash my hands..." She leaves and went downstairs.

She entered the kitchen and looks into the pantry to find a Twinkie for a midnight snack, but then hears sounds of crying coming from the backyard. She follows the sound and then finds Sandy at the kiddie pool swaying the paper around the water. Jan watched for a moment in wondering what was she doing, until she walks slowly and quietly to her.

Sandy hears soft footsteps and turned to see Jan standing a few feet away.

Jan says softly, "Hey..."

"Hi," Sandy sniffled and continues to cry.

"What's wrong?" Jan asked comforting a little. She kneels next to her as Sandy lets go of a piece of paper.

Sandy wipes her tears trying to feel better by some comfort. "I just can't stop thinking about Danny. He was nice to me last summer. I never expected to see him here. And now…" Sandy gasps while crying, feeling like she can't talk anymore. "I won't fit in. At all. (gasp) I really want to go back to Australia. I wish to go back. I wish to see my real friends. I wish I never came here. I wish I never ever met Danny Zuko." She continues to break down into sobs.

Jan immediately uses her hand to rub her back to comfort her. She was shocked to have a friendly touch. Normally she was the one always comforted by the other pink ladies. Sometimes she was mean and makes fun. She realizes that she was the one to blame after what happened.

"Listen… um… When you said Danny's name on the first day, Rizzo decided at the bonfire, we would set up a reunion between the two of you. But ummm… It was Rizzo's idea to set it up as a surprise. She's just jealous and mean because that Danny and Rizzo were an item and then broke up recently."

"Which is why she made references of me? Which is why you all made fun of me? Even Frenchy?" Sandy asked and Jan sighed feeling bad. "Yeah… Look, I'm sorry I made fun of you earlier. I didn't mean to join. I- I-mean-"

"It's not your fault."

"Rizzo was just being sarcastic. She always is. Hey, she made fun of me a couple times, but for the first time, Rizzo really apologized to me and told me she was kidding. She called me Petunia Pig."

Sandy looked at her, "why?"

"Because I'm fat," Jan says sadly. "In fact, I'm a little bit of a late bloomer. I'm kinda shy with the guys, except the T-birds." She paused hesitating for a moment giving in, "ok, sometimes them too, but not often."

"How did you get in the pink ladies?" Sandy asked desperate to know, and Jan told her about knowing Rizzo since they were young and then she puts her in The Pink Ladies. Though Jan may be a food person and a goofball, but is still best friends.

Sandy listened to every word she said. She sniffles feeling a little better, but might not want to be around them anymore.

After Jan finished, she says, "It's sometimes hard to get used to things. But you will someday. Hey, don't feel bad. I barely smoke either. I sometimes drink, but not too much. And if this makes you feel any better, I never got my ears pierced either!"

Sandy smiles through tears for a moment and the smile disappears then whispers, "I really want to go home."

Jan asked immediately, "why? We were just-"

"I thought you girls don't want me around anymore. So I think it would be best if I went home." Sandy said a little calm.

Jan inhaled deeply and then nodded sadly getting up. "Can I escort you home? It's gonna rain soon." Sandy sniffles, nods and also gets up. Jan wraps an arm around her and walks her inside.

"I'll go get your things." Jan walks upstairs to Frenchy's bedroom and says to Frenchy and Marty who is still writing letters. "Guys… Sandy really wants to go home, and… umm… I'm going to take her. French? Do you know where her stuff is?"

Frenchy sadly nods and gets all of Sandy's things, including a toothbrush, a cheerleading outfit, and a sleeping bag. Jan carries it all downstairs to find Sandy by the door. They both walked out of Frenchy's home still in their sleepwear. It began to drizzle and Jan asks, "where do you live?"

Sandy replies, "I live next door."

"Oh." Sandy leads the way while Jan carries her things. As soon as they enter the front door. Sandy says, "thank you Jan. Tell Frenchy, I'm sorry about ruining the sleepover."

Jan nodded bidding goodnight to her and then left. On the way back to Frenchy's, her mind wandered into thinking about what had happened as the rain falls onto her gray top. Before she walks in, she looks back at Sandy's house and then went inside.

 **Alright! Again, leave a positive review! And be sure to read Tbird Forever stories also! Her stories are really good! Check it out and review!**


End file.
